The Atlantis Games
by katethegater
Summary: ‘Team Shepherd’ entered the room to thunderous applause and piercing whistles from those male Atlantis staff members given permission to witness the days competition and boo’s and hisses from their female counterparts. Girls v boys....you get the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, making no money from this, just having fun with Shep and co. Thank you to my little sis Annie for being my BETA and fellow Bed Hair worshipper.

This concept may have been done before, but hey, i had fun! This is also my first Fan Fic, please be gentle and give me nice reviews.

Set in Series 1 (cos i haven't seen any of Series 2!), before the Seige but after the Storm/Eye...you get the idea!

'**The Atlantis Games' **

The 'Atlantis Games' as they had been enthusiastically christened by McKay had originally been the Major's idea in an attempt to raise morale in the city, following the tensions of the recent weeks. At this point Dr Weir had been willing to listen to any suggestions and had happily agreed for Shepherd to arrange the competition under the strict understanding that it would not interfere with the security of the base and that a skeleton staff ,including herself, would remain on duty in the control room at all times.

That was until he had appeared at her office doorway late one evening ruffling that unruly mop of bed hair and complaining that she worked too hard and should give herself a break.

"And what do you suggest Major?" she had sighed closing her lap top, rubbing her temple and reaching for the mug of coffee he handed to her. Their fingers brushed momentarily and Elizabeth looked up to find John's burning gaze upon her. It had become a regular evening ritual for them without them even noticing. He would drop by her office as he was 'in the neighbourhood' but they both knew it was to ensure she didn't pull an all-nighter and at least got a few hours sleep. She appreciated his concern and found herself wondering if it was more than just a professional courtesy.

"Well, I was thinking…." John broke the tension

"Oh God are we in trouble"

"Are you gonna let me finish?" he teased

"Sorry" Elizabeth smirked, feeling herself relax

"How about we make the Atlantis Games a bit more…interesting"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "I didn't think you were going to let Rodney name anything again"

"I thought I owed him one after that 'Gate Ship' crap….but that's not the point" he dismissed

"What do you mean by more interesting?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously

The Major leaned against her desk lazily and took a swig of coffee "Guys versus Girls"

"Excuse me?"

"you know,battle of the sexes kind of thing" he explained

"I take it you are nominating yourself as Captain for the guys team?" …….she so knew where this was going

"You suppose right" he confirmed

"And….?"

"I just thought you'd like to demonstrate your commitment to staff morale and well being" he said with mock severity

"Do I have a choice?" Elizabeth sighed

"Not really" John grinned "I've already got my team picked out, I suggest you do the same…….Captain" he said as he hopped off the desk and made his way out of the office

"Let the games begin" Elizabeth groaned

---------------------------------------------------------

Shepherd, Ford, McKay, Beckett and Zelenka made their way to the gym sporting matching white T-shirts that Rodney had cleverly customised using the magic markers he had brought with him from Earth.

'Team Shepherd' entered the room to thunderous applause and piercing whistles from those male Atlantis staff members given permission to witness the days competition and boo's and hisses from their female counterparts.

"Bloody Hell" Carson muttered nervously

"We're famous" McKay grinned sticking his chest out and bowing graciously

"Lap it up boys" John smirked holding his hands up in a winning gesture and winking at a group of Beckett's female lab assistants " Victory is so.. definitely ours, it's in the bag"

So far they were in the lead by just 2 points following Carson's disqualification in the puddle jumper derby.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm a Doctor not a bloody fighter pilot" Beckett had thundered to Lt Ford as he made his way down the ramp

"Yeah, and she's one of McKays computer nerds" the Major had motioned to the small bespectacled blonde bounding out of Jumper 2 amidst shouts and cheers from her team mates.

"Bugger off Kirk" was Becketts only response

McKay had annihilated Teyla in the 'all you can eat in a minute' event and Zelenka and his opponent Lt Bailey scored a draw in the treasure hunt. Everything hung on this final showdown.

Stopping in the 'blue' corner Major Shepherd began to pull off his sneakers and socks, throwing them to Zelenka who had been designated as the team's caddy.

"I wonder which one has drawn the short straw Sir" Ford grinned as Shepherd began his warm up stretches, unashamedly flexing his muscles in front of the female contingent.

"I think we're about to find out" McKay added, chewing noisily on an energy bar and gesturing to the door.

The 'Pink Ladies' as John had imaginatively dubbed them strolled confidently into the gym and took their positions in the opposite corner.

"If it's Teyla you're in trouble" Carson whispered to the Major who was drinking from the bottle of water Zelenka had passed to him

"It's not Teyla" Rodney murmured as the remainder of the snack bar fell from his hand, forgotten.

John gasped and choked spraying Rodney with water as he watched Elizabeth slowly walk towards the mat in the centre of the room rotating the sticks above her head and around her body like a seasoned professional.

"someone's been giving lessons" Shepherd glared across at Teyla who merely bowed her head in acknowledgment

Elizabeth was a vision of calm, standing there looking like Atlantis's answer to Xena Warrior Princess with Teyla's Athosian fighting gear hugging every curve. Her arms and midriff were exposed, her skin smooth and lightly sun kissed from her recent visit to the mainland. Her legs and feet were also bare and John found his gaze drift from her slender ankles to the hint of silken thigh that was teasing him through the slits in her skirt.

John gulped audibly and wiped his mouth with a shaky hand as the room fell silent. Their eyes met and held for what seemed like an eternity until Elizabeth raised her eyebrows suggestively and motioned him over with one of the fighting sticks she held loosely but firmly in her grip.

"Oh Crap" John murmured, she was so gonna kick his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed my story - I didn't expect such a response to my first fic! So, here is another chapter for you (although I never intended the story to continue...). Hope you like it, and please let me know if you want some more. For the non-Shep/Weir shippers (which is just so wrong!), I have kept the shippiness under control with the help of my beta. **

**Again, nothing to do with Atlantis belongs to me blah blah blah. But if anything does come up for sale, I will fight anyone for Shep. Even my sister and beta, Annie.**

**Chapter 2**

"Put your head between your knees Major"

"No, No, No, pinch the bridge of your nose"

"Shouldn't we put a steak on it?"

"What is it with you and food McKay……….?"

"Excuse me but who's the bloody doctor here" Beckett pushed Ford, Mckay and Zelenka roughly aside and dropped to his knees next to Major Sheppard who was lying on the floor holding his nose and groaning dramatically.

Droplets of fresh rosy blood were splattered on his t-Shirt and had smeared the black lettering into a brown dirty stain. The only letters legible from the 'Team Sheppard' logo were 'h' and 'ard' and John grimaced momentarily at the irony of it! He shifted and groaned again, bringing his hands away from his face and across his lap in an attempt to save any embarrassment….

Misinterpreting Sheppard's grimace as one of physical pain Elizabeth rushed to his side and couldn't disguise the gasp that escaped her as she took in the full extent of his injuries.

"Oh my God John, I am so sorry…….I guess I got a bit carried away" she exclaimed, her breath still laboured from their exertion.

"No Shit" Sheppard murmured, allowing her to help him into a sitting position.

"Man, that was so hot!" Rodney whispered to Zelenka who nodded in agreement…..they would never look at Dr Weir in the same way again "remind me never to piss her off!"

"Carson, he's going to be ok right?" Elizabeth asked.

The Doctor took a pair of latex gloves from his med kit and pulled them on with a 'snap'.

"Let's take a wee look at you Major".

Beckett probed Sheppard's nose gently, wiping away the congealed blood with a gauze "Well, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage" he glanced across at Elizabeth mid-wipe and smirked "You haven't broken his nose but he's going to have one hell of a bruise……" he turned back to the Major "any blurred vision, dizziness or nausea?"

Sheppard shook his head, no he just felt sick about having his butt so publicly kicked by a girl, and not just any girl, Dr Weir the pacifist who he remembered had once contemplated negotiating with the Wraith! _………pacifist my ass John thought to himself. She'd enjoyed their sparring, hell so had he……. _

Not liking where his thoughts were heading and aware that the room was still full of Atlantis staff Sheppard attempted to stand.

"Whoah…" he swayed towards Elizabeth who automatically put an arm around his waist to steady him.

"Steady there Major, maybe I should keep you in the infirmary tonight for observation" Beckett suggested.

"No, I'll be fine" he shrugged away from Elizabeth, "Just keep her" he pointed, "away from me."

"John, I did warn you" Dr Weir retaliated.

……………………..Flashback………………………………...

Elizabeth blocked his attack and forced their hands above their heads, sticks locked.

"Stop going easy on me Major" she whispered, their lips barely inches apart; he could feel her breath against his skin.

"Huh?" John replied, feigning ignorance and enjoying their proximity.

"I said…." she thrust him away from her with a force that surprised him and immediately lunged into a counter attack, their sticks striking with every word she uttered "STOP….GOING….EASY….ON….ME!"

Sheppard, pre-empting Elizabeth's next move ducked and swept out his left leg catching his opponent unawares. Elizabeth landed on the floor with an unladylike thud, knocking the wind out of her.

"oomph!"

_He knew this would happen….who's dumb ass idea were these games anyway?…….oh right, he'd suggested it, but only as a bit of fun, this was getting way out of hand._

"Enough Elizabeth" Sheppard held out his hand to her trying not to notice how delightfully flushed her face was and how her chest strained against her leather top as she panted for breath. _John - don't go there._

"You've got nothing to prove, hell you've impressed me" he added, "but let's call it quits before you get hurt. There is no shame in throwing the towel in" he added gesturing for her to take his hand.

Elizabeth's blood boiled at his chauvinistic attitude and, remembering Teyla's tutoring, took a deep breath and placed her left hand in his, preparing herself for her next assault………..she'd never seen a grown man cry, maybe it was time to wipe that smug grin off his face once and for all!

**To be continued…? It's up to my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter of 'Atlantis Games'….thanks so much for all the reviews, it really has encouraged me. It's been nice to see some familiar names from the forums reviewing this story, thank you all for your support and constructive feedback.

Once again, I own nothing to do with SGA (more's the pity). Also thanks to Annie my beloved beta.

This chapter has turned out shippier than the other two….you have been warned.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

In all honesty, Elizabeth thought to herself as she made her way back to her office, she couldn't actually remember her elbow smashing into the Major's nose, she remembered wanting to teach him a lesson….everything after that was a blur of black hair, snarling teeth and an aggressive streak she didn't quite recognise in herself.

She sat down at her desk with a sigh and grimaced at the amount of paperwork that greeted her. It would take her hours to catch up and to make matters worse, thanks to her 'shep-whumping'(as Rodney had called it), Holling in his capacity as competition adjudicator had been forced to disqualify 'the pink ladies' from the Games and 'Team Sheppard' had won by default.

She threw her palm pilot onto the desk top in disgust and checked her watch, _he really should be here by now _, it was their evening ritual and after today's public fist fight she could really do with a coffee; but Elizabeth had a nagging suspicion that it wasn't just the caffeine fix she was missing.

She chewed on her lip, alarmed at her reliance on his company.

_Oh to hell with it Beth, don't be a wuss!_

She cleared her throat and tapped her earpiece twice "Major Sheppard."

_That's good, you sound confident, professional……_

"Dr Weir" he acknowledged drowsily, his voice crackling over the intercom.

_Oh hell, he's in bed……_

Visions of the Major pleasantly rumpled from slumber flew into her mind, catching her off guard and causing her to smile just a little.

"Could you report to the mess hall please" she hurried.

There were a few moments of silence and Elizabeth unconsciously held her breath.

"On my way."

-----------------------------------------------------

John absently waved his hand over the control panel. Smothering a yawn, he exited his quarters and made his way towards the mess hall, intentionally bypassing the control room and recreational areas….in fact avoiding anywhere he would have contact with……..…well…..…anyone.

He walked through the designated guest area and smiled affectionately as he heard Jinto's laughter. Atlantis had been so quiet since the Athosian's had left for the mainland and it was nice to have them back, even if it was only for a few days.

"Take that you Wraith scum-sucker!"

The echo of sticks slapping together caused John a momentary flashback to earlier in the day and he shuddered. Grimacing at the boy's colourful vocabulary, John counted the boy lucky that Holling wasn't around to witness his son's cursing. Ford should really stop swearing around the kids…

"Jinto, when is it my turn?" another voice wailed.

"Not yet Mayla" Jinto replied sternly.

"But I want to be…"

John grinned and puffed out his chest, hero worship just never got old.

"…..Dr Weir!"

Sheppard stopped in his tracks. _Excuse me?……. For crying out loud, even the Athosian kids thought he was a wimp!_

Shrugging off his dented pride, John passed through the doors to the mess hall narrowly avoiding Jinto and his playmate running into the corridor wielding sticks and wearing 'Fear the Weir' T-Shirts (McKay's handy-work again). He scanned the room and was relieved to note that it was deserted apart from the lone figure in the corner, cradling two mugs of steaming coffee.

"Dr Weir" he acknowledged her with a curt nod "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Major" Elizabeth replied, wincing at the large purple bruise across his face.

"Please sit down" she added gesturing to the seat opposite her.

The silence was unbearable and Elizabeth cleared her throat nervously.

"I thought I should reciprocate and get you a coffee tonight" she attempted a smile and slid the mug across the table, noticing that he waited for her to let go before he grasped the handle.

He said nothing but took a sip of his coffee, hiding a smirk………..She was trying to make up with him, and he wasn't about to make it easy for her.

"I thought we should clear the air before our briefing tomorrow morning_"_ Elizabeth explained.

Sheppard remained silent, enjoying her discomfort.

"For god's sake John, will you just say something!"

Elizabeth's temper flared and John's lips twitched.

"Don't you dare laugh at me…….Jonathan Ernest Sheppard."

John's eyes narrowed ominously and he stood, slopping his coffee onto the table top.

"How the hell did you know that?" he scowled.

"You forget that I've read your file, Major" she replied, standing and crossing her arms defensively. "I was just saving that particular piece of information for the right moment."

"If this gets out Elizabeth….!" he warned.

"You'll what Ernie?" she taunted, "Get your mate Bert to come through the Stargate and kick my ass? Elizabeth paused, and added under her breath "Since it's perfectly obvious you can't do that by yourself.."

Sheppard spread his hands on the table in front of him and leaned closer, a devilish glint in his eye.

"If this gets out Elizabeth, I'll make it my mission in life to inform everyone in the Pegasus Galaxy about snoopy!"

Realisation hit, Elizabeth's face fell and she pulled away from him "How did you….?"

John raised his eyebrows and let his gaze drift suggestively down her body, coming to rest on the top of her trouser clad thigh, leaving no doubt in Elizabeth's mind that he'd seen the one visible symbol of her short-lived teenage rebellion……

The sight of a tattoo on her thigh had thrown him completely off balance during their fight. Suddenly his childhood love of Charlie Brown took on a whole new meaning.

"Oh crap!" her cheeks flushed crimson and she closed her eyes, wishing Teyla hadn't insisted on her donning traditional Athosian combat gear for their sparring session.

John was quiet for a moment, allowing her to fully appreciate that her secret was now his too. "I'm sure we can come to a mutual understanding that will protect both our interests, Elizabeth."

Momentarily phased by his provocative tone she opened her eyes warily and met John's amused gaze with her own.

"I'm sure we can……… John." she agreed, raising a customary eyebrow at him.

For once he had to agree with McKay……..Dr Weir was hot when she was angry!

The End

Well that's it …..hope you enjoyed my first attempt at an SGA story. I'm toying with a few ideas for other fics (I can't write angst so won't even try and I think its only fair that I give the guys a break for some humour amidst their battles with the bad guys - don't you?)

Reviews, as always are what inspire.


End file.
